The Meeting
by daily-chan
Summary: Mushra got kipnapped by Rusphine and now it's upon Sago to save his newfound friend by going to the feared Westland. A strange way of how Sago and Mushra met. A sago mushra friendship fic with a very bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Shinzo.**

**this is a fic on how Sago met Mushra and if i get good reactions i might make it a multiply chapter story -**

**enjoy this fic and don't pay attention to my weirdness -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Meeting**

I sat on the ground looking out over the ocean. Once I was part of that world, till I had to make a decision and made the wrong one. At least wrong in my people's eyes. I heard laughing behind me and turned around in time to see my friend play with the kittens with some leaves. He threw them in the wind and then burned them before they hit the ground. The game seemed to enjoy the kittens a lot and I had to laugh. I was sure I hadn't made the wrong decision then as I thought back on how I had met this bright kid that saved our lives so many times………

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ran past trees, past stones on the run for Daku and his man. I hadn't done anything wrong so why did they chase me. A attack of claws hit a three above me and I duck and run faster. Alright so I stole some money. Well not exactly money…diamantes, but who needed them anyway. In the distance I saw an weird looking building pop up but I didn't care. I could hide in there. I made my way inside and closed the door behind me. When I turned I saw big screens and other stuff that I'd only seen in books. It were human things. I couldn't believe I found a treasure like this. Rich enterrans paid big money to get human stuff since it was so rare. They could destroy it or collect it then. I walked down the metal lane of stuff and came into a room almost as big as Flytown.

In the middle of the room stood two weird looking boxes and I walked up to them. The first was empty and I walked to the other box and saw a small boy lying there. He looked ill to me and appeared to be wounded. I heard a hard knock on the metal door and a loud beng and knew they had broken the door. I walked away from the boxes when I stopped again. If Daku saw the boxes he would destroy them. I ran back to the boxes and I opened the box of the boy and lifted him out. He wasn't heavy and when I touched his bare arms they felt cold to the touch. I hided under need a big machine and held the boy close to me. He felt his light breath against my cheek and looked at him, almost examination him. He had purple hair that was short on the back of his head and long at the front. He wore a simple black shirt and black pants and seemed to be around the age of six. I wondered what colour his eyes were when I heard footsteps near me.

The voices of the enterrans chasing me come to me and made me shiver. I held the boy closer to me and listened.,, It appears to be a human resort sir." I could hear Daku' breathing near me and swallowed hard so I wouldn't scream. I felt the boy stir in my arms and I silently prayed he wouldn't wake up, but as I knew my luck he did wake up. Small icy blue eyes stared into my blue ones and I had to catch my breath. He blinked a few times trying to figure out what was going on but to my surprise he didn't open his mouth. He didn't move at all and stared at me till we both could clearly hear Daku' footsteps above us.

The boy looked at the legs next to us and then at me. The enterrans walked toward us and I could see that they wanted to look under need the desk. Suddenly the boy moved in my arms hitting a button behind me I hadn't noticed yet. Sirens went off in a unbearable noise and I had to cover my ears trying to get away from it. The boy pulled me back against the metal wall and crawled against me. The enterrans ran away for the sound like I had wanted to and disappeared through the open door. The boy smiled at me and pulled me with him away from our hiding spot. He pointed at himself.,, Mushra." ,, Sago." He smiled at me and offered hand. I felt myself blush and took it pulling him with me further down the metal lane. He quietly followed me never letting go of my hand. And I just knew that this boy was special in many ways…………………

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

let me know what you think by pushing that little purple button down the screen.

R&R people please -


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not and will never own Shinzo or it's characters**

**However I do own Westland -**

**Reviews:**

**Windflame:**

**Hai I will continue, glad you like it -**

**jazmin:wife of Sago:**

**no this is not how Sago and Mushra really met, I don't think anyone knows how they really met. All that I know is that Sago met Mushra when they were young and that Mushra was from a ruined land.**

**I love Shinzo as well but it's very hard to find episodes. I don't know if there is manga from the show. The Japanese name for the show is mashuranbo so maybe you could try to find more under that name.**

**If you do find more info then please let me know cause I've been looking for years -**

**This chapter is for Bradey van den Berch.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I leaned down behind a rock as several water enterrans walked pass us. Next to me Mushra is sitting still leaning against the rock. He didn't look up as the footsteps moved past him but stared at the building behind us. I wondered where he came from. He noticed my gaze and looked in my direction. His blue eyes stood sad and his mouth was closed into a thin line. As the road was clear again I stood up and walked further towards my village. Mushra followed me from a small distance and I had the idea he was planning on running away. I stopped walking and waited till he had catch up with me. I smiled down at him and he smiled back.,, Sago?",, Yes Mushra?",, Where are we?" I blinked.,, near Flytown.",, oh." His eyes became sadder as he walked on next to me. we reached my house and I let him go in first.

I guided him to my living room and he sat down on the table. I looked at him as I made tea. I wanted to ask him so many questions that I didn't even knew where to start.,, Where are you from?" I asked as I sat down across of him. He looked up at me.,, Westland." That answer took me by surprise. In the old day's when there were still humans it was an proud city. Buildings reached the sky and were the glory for tourists. But when the war started Westland was destroyed and experiments of humans grew out of hand and took their living there. In 500 years Westland had gone wild with all sorts of creatures. It was a dangerous place where monsters lived. No sane enterran would ever go there without really needing to.

,, Why were you there?" I asked curious. He looked up to me with those sad eyes of his.,, I was raised there." ,, You mean there are actually people living there?" He shook his head.,, Not anymore, not after Ruspien and her gang came by." He looked at the teacup I sat down in front of him as if it was something strange.,, Why did you free me?" he looked up at me.,, Free you? What do you mean?" ,, I was a prisoner of Ruspien. She didn't know where she could put me without having the risk of me escaping so she put me in that cell." I looked at him amazed. He was captured.,, Why?" His lips curled up into a smile as he looked into my eyes.,, Because I was to big off a treat for her." ,, A treat?" ,,Yeah."

There was something mysterious in his eyes as he looked at me. I could see sadness and an kindness. But I could also see determination, coldness, anger and hate. Strong hate. He must have been through hell. I was torn out of my thoughts when there was a knock on my door.,, Who could be there." Mushra stood up as well and his hand formed into fists. I could see fire in his young eyes. How could someone that young carry such strong hate.

I walked to the door and as I opened it three man walked inside.,, Give us the boy and you will not be hurt." I looked back at Mushra. He walked calmly past me and stopped in front of the man.,, I'll go."

The man took a few steps backwards as Mushra walked out of my house. I followed him and saw many of my village stand outside.,, What's going on?" I asked confused. The man ignored me and focussed on Mushra. When we were completely outside I was standing aside of them.,, Mushra…." He looked my way and smiled.,, Don't worry Sago. I didn't plan on going with them." With those words I saw fireballs appear in his hands. A fire enterran. My god, he was an fire enterran. I ducked as he released his power. All three man screamed as the burning flames hit them and carted them without any trouble.

I looked in Mushra's eyes as I stood up and I could see behind the fire an coldness that froze my heart.,, Mushra…." The fire disappeared from his eyes as he looked at me. He smiled.,, If you are smart you get away while you still can. If you stay near me you will be put in more danger then you can ever imagine." I blinked before I stood up.,, No…I'm not leaving you alone. Besides you are my friend." My only friend I added in my mind. He looked up at me in surprise.,, You're gonna stay?",, Yeah." I took his hand as smiled.,, I'm not leaving you alone." I walked back inside my house and collected the things I thought I would be able to use before I walked outside again.,, We cannot stay here, let's get moving." He nodded.,, Sago?" ,,Yeah?" ,, Thank you." I smiled as we continued out road.

I realised that I left everything behind for someone I hardly knew, but I could feel that this boy was good. He would change my life drastically in good ways. I was sure of that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Gomen for the short chapters, but I have little time and too much work.**

**I'll continue as soon as I can -**

**Till then…R&R people!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not and will never own Shinzo or it's characters

However I do own Westland -

Reviews:

Link fangirl01: yeah I know it's hard not to love those two

Mushraluvr: Don't worry I'll keep writing it's just taking some time

I know how hard it is to find Shinzo fans. Where I live there are hardly any at all. No one ever heard of the show while it's so great.

Windflame:…..OH… MY….GOD….I can't believe the great Windflame is reading my story ……I can't breath…..(faints and has to have help of Sago to get her up again)

Sago: What's so great about this one?

Me: You cannot say you never heard of Windflame….she made chibi Mushra and Shinzo Guardians!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sago: Right….that one…who tells you it's a she.

Me: …….shut up and let me finish my answer to her.

Glad you liked the chapter we'll find out more about him in next chapters in the meanwhile this just popped up in my head

But…don't kill Mushra, I need him in my fic, besides Sago will kill me if something happens to his friend.

Sago: I will?

Me: glares at him/ You're mean.

Anyway chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few months after I had first met Mushra that I found something out about his past. We were traveling North. For some reason we always went northwards. When I had asked him about it he shrugged and answered. North is warm. I had to smile every time he said that. And that always made me wander to the fact that I was a Water Enterran and he an Fire Enterran, There wasn't an stranger travelers couple you could see. But he didn't seem to care that I wasn't from his kind.

,,Say Mushra?",, Yeah Sago?" He turned and looked at me with those blue eyes of his. I smiled and shook my head.,, Nah…it's nothing." He looked at me suspicious for a moment before he climbed on top of a hover board he had kept hidden somewhere. I climbed on my chicken like scooter and followed him as we continued our journey.

After a few hours I saw Mushra stop and get off his hover board. I stopped behind him.,, What is it Mushra?",, I'm hungry." He laughed sheepishly as I fell backwards.,, Again?" He was always hungry. He nodded.,, I'm gonna eat even if it's the last thing I do." Determent he walked into a small café and sat down on a table. Secretly I admired his guts so I followed him and sat down across of him.,, What can I get for you?" A thick fly like Enterran asked us.,, Food……lots of food and the best kind man." I blinked as Mushra smiled at me.,, We got something to celebrate don't we Sago?" ,,Huh….Oh yeah." I played along in his game. I smiled to the suspicious waiter and looked backwards to where our vehicle stood and signed. We would go on a run again for I knew already we didn't have enough money to pay for all the food Mushra ordered. It seemed like he had no problem at all with stealing from the Enterran that lived in the villages.

As the waiter left I leaned toward Mushra.,, Don't you care at all about that you steal from them?" Mushra blinked and looked at me.,, No." He looked away as the food came and attacked it with such speed that I decided to attack also. Cause who knew when we were able to get our hands onto food again. As we finished our meal we looked at each other and after a look at the waiter we jumped up and ran out of the door.,, Come on slowpoke hurry!" After what seemed like forever I finally heard the waiter come after us.,, STOP THOSE THIEVES!" ,, Run Sago!" Mushra laughed and jumped onto his hover board. I reached my vehicle too and jumped on as well. On full speed I followed Mushra down the street while adrenaline screamed through my veins. After a while we were far enough out of the reach of the waiter and the streets and we stopped behind a rock.

I tried to catch my breath as Mushra was already up and steady again. He danced around the rock while cheering me on and I laughed.,, How much sugar did you eat?" He laughed as well…oh come on Sago…you can't say that wasn't exiting." I nodded slowly as he sat down beside me and started a campfire. We sat like that quietly for a while when I started to wonder.,, Mushra….why don't you have problems with stealing food?" Mushra's smile disappeared and I regretted my question.,, Look just forget I asked alright? We don't have to talk about it." He smiled.,, It's alright. I don't have problems with stealing cause I survive that way." He signed as I looked at him confused.,, It's not like we have cafeterias in Westland Sago. There it's everyone for themselves. There isn't family or friends that look out for you." His eyes hardened as he stood up and put the fire out.,, Someone's there." I stood up as well and looked at him.,, Show yourself!",, My my dear Mushra…..always so eager to fight aren't you……don't worry it will all be over soon." I heard a female voice behind me but before I could turn around Mushra suddenly screamed my name.,, Sago watch out!" He pushed me out of the way when a stream of feathers flew right past me hitting him full in the chest. In slow motion I felt myself fall down taking him with me. Fear ripped my heart as I saw his eyes close without opening again………………..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gomen it's such a short chapter but I didn't have much time to write and I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. It will be a while before I update again. I first need to finish of my other fic before my head explodes but I'll try to give you another update before next year

R&R please? I love reviews so much but I get so little T-T

3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I do not and will never own Shinzo or it's characters

However I do own Westland -

Reviews:

Kai-Seiyen:

I could never let chibi Mushra die, if I did then there wouldn't be a older version right?

Besides I think Sago would kill me if I did kill him.

Mushraluvr:

Hahaaaha you are not the only one to hate birds I know I am so lucky I will keep writing, it just takes a very long time. Way longer then ever before.

But I'll keep updating as much as I can

Windflame:

I'm glad you like the fic it's good you'll never kill Mushra anyway, I hope you will update soon again (big hint I miss you're chappies!!!!!!!!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I gasped as I hit the ground. Mushra landed right beside me but he didn't get up again.,, Mushra….Mushra!" I crawled on my knees and shook his shoulder. When there was no reaction I felt tears rise in my eyes.,, Don't bother, you're little friend won't wake up for a long time." I turned to the voice and gasped as I saw one of the seven generals standing in front of me. Purple wings drew my attention to them and fear rise up in me.,, Ruspien." I looked back at Mushra but he was still unconscious.,, Don't try and be stupid little one. I'm not here for you, I'm here for the boy.",, Why?... what could Mushra possible have that would be of any use to you." I bit my lip at my own nerve but she seemed amused.,, I see he hasn't informed you." She moved closer to me and I had no choice then to look into her eyes. They were dark purple, cold and icy. I swallowed but couldn't look away.,, Let me tell you a little secret then young Water boy. You're little friend here is no one else then the son of the great Mushrambo himself."

I blinked and broke our contact as I looked back at the boy I had befriended.,, Mushra….the son of….how?" Ruspien laughed evilly as she reached forward and collected Mushra's still form under need her arm. I just watched her as I froze up.

Why hadn't he told me, what had I done wrong so he wouldn't trust me with something like that. Tears rise up away but I blinked them away rapidly before they could fall.,, Where are you taking him?" I asked.,, Back home." She laughed as she used her wings to move backwards. Slowly I stood up.,, He didn't want to go home." She laughed again.,, Like he has something to want." I shook my head.,, You can't. You have no right to take him against his will." I looked up at her when she laughed.,, Let him go!" I didn't know where this sudden strength and bravery came from but I welcomed it dearly. She looked at me.,, Shut it boy." Sharp Feathers ran past and against me making me fall backwards with a scream. Pain ran through my body and I had to close my eyes to avoid that they were hit.

As I was able to open my eyes again I looked around but Ruspien was nowhere to be found. I sat down again as I realized she was truly gone….and she had taken Mushra with her.

Fear ran through me as I called out his name knowing he would react back. Tears ran down my cheeks and I didn't bother to whip them away.,, What are you crying about?" I quickly turned to the unfamiliar voice. A bit away from me stood a girl. I blinked as she smiled. That had to be the strangest girl I had ever seen.,, Who are you?" ,,Satsuma, and you?" She smiled again.,, Sago.",, Why are you crying Sago?" ,, She took my friend away.",, She?" I slowly nodded and bit away the tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks.,, Why don't you go get him back then?" I looked up at her in disbelieve.,, She's taking him to Westland." Still that stupid smile.,, So? It's not like it's the end of the world you know. Besides, I know the way." Unbelieving I looked at her.,, You know the way in Westland?...Yeah right." She nodded and her twinkling green eyes turned hard and cold.,, Yes I know the way." I blinked as I saw the same hard look in her eyes as I had seen in Mushra's eyes when he spoke about Westland and I knew then that I believed her.,, Why would you help me?" The cold look disappeared and was replaced with twinkling eyes again.,, I'll help you find you're friend, if you help me find my friend." ,, Who's your friend?",, Mashura."

,, Alright, I'll help you but first I need to get my friend back." She nodded and exchanged her hand.,, Let's go then." I nodded as I let her help me up and looked at her. She had bright green eyes and half long green hair. Even her sleeveless shirt and pants were green colored. On her hair two small attendees could be seen. I smiled as we started walking.,, You're from Westland yourself?" She nodded slowly.,, Me and Mashura grew up there.",, How does Mashura look?" She giggled as she jumped down a few rocks without trouble.,, Like you're friend I think." I looked up at her confused.,, That she who took you're friend away….is that she Ruspien?" I nodded.,, Then you're friend must be Mashura." I quickly shook my head.,, My friends name is Mushra, not Mashura." She turned around to me and laughed.,, Mushra is the Enterran version of his name." She paused as she waited for me to catch up with her.,, Enterran version?" She nodded.,, Mashura is the human version of his name." ,, Human, Why would anyone call him by a human name?" I didn't understand but she giggled.,, Because he is." ,, Huh?" She looked me in my eyes as he gaze turned seriously.,, Mushra and I were used in resources of the seven generals after human life. We are half human and half Enterran breed." I stopped moving abruptly. Mushra……was partly human?...

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hahahahaha I know I'm very monster like to stop here but I wanted to wait and see what reactions you would have

Happy New year everyone!

I know it's short again but I think that all my chapters will be short.

If anyone has any suggestions or little things about Sago and Mushra that I could use in my fic please tell me collecting data is necessary in my case sometimes -

R&R people!


	5. NOTE, NOT A CHAPTER!

The Meeting

Hi everyone, don't worry i'm not putting this story on a hold.

Work's been very tight lately giving me very few time to write and when i did try to write nothing would come

In my spare time i've been watching Shinzo so i'm into the Enterra writing mood again

Sorry it's taking me so long to update but don't worry i'm working on a new chapter so you can be expecting an update from me very soon

It should be done within the next few day's but i promise an update at the latest thursday

so...talk to ya soon


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I do not and will never own Shinzo or it's characters

However I do own Westland -

Reviews:

Kai-Seiyen: Yeah Sago would kill me don't you think Sorry it took me so long to update ' Don't worry you can read on now again.

Mushraluvr: hahahah I'm gonna assume you don't like Rusphine, don't worry i will keep writing, it only takes some time due to more then one factor. don't stop you're heart or mushra will kill me for killing you! besides Sago kicked me for putting that messsage on telling me i was a ass T-T

To Mushra; I'm glad she likes the fic and I am writing as fast as I can how do you like the fic?

Windflame: It seems like we're both very busy. Darn other things then writing huh T-T oh well I just hope you will be able to write soon again cause I really love you're stories

mew zakuro: glad you like it

note: I noticed I used the Dutch name of Rusphine (Ruspien) I will use the English version from here to confuse you all less

I'm also working on my dialogue since I noticed it was very difficult to read my fics so please let me know if it's easier now. Thanks

the fic

sago.. THAT'S ABOUT TIME DON'T YOU THINK? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING MAKING ALL THESE NICE PEOPLE WAITING!

me...sorry.

sago PROMISE YOU WILL WRITE A CHAPTER NOW!

me...i just did... start reading ya all

ahum...now really the fic

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I quickly shook my head." My friends name is Mushra, not Mashura." She turned around to me and laughed." Mushra is the Enterran version of his name." She paused as she waited for me to catch up with her." Enterran version?" She nodded." Mashura is the human version of his name." " Human, Why would anyone call him by a human name?" I didn't understand but she giggled." Because he is." " Huh?" She looked me in my eyes as her gaze turned seriously." Mushra and I were used in resources of the seven generals after human life. We are half human and half Enterran breed." I stopped moving abruptly. Mushra……was partly human?..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I breathed deeply in as I looked at my fellow traveler, Satsuma. She was traveling a little in front of me on a scooter like my own. We had been traveling for several weeks now towards Westland in a mission to save our friend. I still had trouble believing that Mushra was partly human. I leaned forward on my scooter as I speeded up to catch up to her. "Say…Satsuma?" The said girl turned to me and looked at me with those sparkling green eyes. "What is it Sago?" I looked at her for a moment and lost my nerve to ask her my true question. "H…How far is it before we will reach Westland?" She turned forward again. "About a travel day left." "What will we do when we get there?" "Find Mashura." That was easier said then done. I signed as I leaned back again. "What is Westland like?" I asked as I closed my eyes. I could hear Satsuma sign as she slowed down a bit and traveled next to me again. She was quiet for a moment.

"Westland is possible one of the most beautiful places I ever saw. There is torn green everywhere and all kinds of creatures are there. It's during the day like every flower is made of gold. There are old buildings everywhere that are mostly used as resource places. Strange objects shine in the sun during very light days creating a safe place to run to for threatened creatures as they are being hunted by bigger ones. But you have to remember never to run to those save places." "Why not?" I asked softly. "Cause when they get you they will use all kinds of tests on you. No.. it's much safer outside to hide under need the wither leaves."

I opened my eyes and looked at her. "What about food?" Satsuma looked at me. "How do you mean?" "Where do you find food? Mushra said you stole it to survive." Satsuma nodded. "Yeah. Usually it's very sunny with only small periods of rain a year. When it's so sunny there is nothing. Everything is death then. Finding food is not a option. You have to steal food from the bigger ones that can find it or else you'll die. There aren't many that went into the buildings and came out unharmed again." I nodded slowly. It didn't sound like such a beautiful place to me. "Why did you leave there?" Satsuma smiled. "I wanted to find Mashura." I blinked as Mushra's small face came in front of me. "Why did he leave?" Satsuma's eyes hardened again. "He didn't. Rusphine came after him after he defeated several of the bigger creatures. He became to strong so she had to lock him up somewhere till she could control him."

"Mushra is that strong huh." I wasn't surprised. After all I had seen what he had done with those who wanted to take him with them. "Yeah he is." I sat up straight again. "Shall we give it a little bit more speed then?" After hearing her story I was afraid of what Rusphine would do to him. She nodded as we speeded up.

It took us a little less then a day to reach the land that was so feared by everyone I knew. And I was going there with someone I hardly knew to save a friend of the both of us I hardly knew. But I knew that it would be worth all the trouble. Even though I only knew Mushra for a few months I had the feeling I had known him for my entire life.

"Sago….SAGO." I noticed that Satsuma was trying to get my attention. Not that it was really working as she tried it whispering. She punched my arm. "Ow…what was that for?" I whispered back. "We've arrived." I blinked and looked up as we stopped near a high rock. I looked around but couldn't see anything but a giant cliff. "Where?" Satsuma pointed towards the cliff. "Westland is down in the cliff. We need to leave everything here or we won't be able to get there unnoticed." I nodded agreeing and left my scooter behind the rock covering it up with sand. I looked at Mushra's hover board for a moment before I buried it beside my scooter. Satsuma followed my example and started walking to the cliff. I followed her and gasped as we reached the edge. "Welcome in Westland." I swallowed as I looked below us to what she called Westland.

It wasn't like anything I had ever seen before. "Isn't it beautiful?" Satsuma asked me softly. I looked around. Everything I saw appeared almost death. A small stream of dirty water ran through the jungle of odd looking plants that had a gray like color. There were gold like plants moving slightly as a slight wind blew through the gully. "You grew up here?" I asked quietly. She nodded. "Yeah we did. Don't worry it looks better in the rain." "It looks like it hasn't rain in a long time." She nodded again. "It only rains once in a while here. Let's get down shall we?"

I nodded as I followed her quietly to avoid being noticed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright here it the so long promised chapter

I know it is short but I think that everyone noticed by now that all my chapters are very short '

I'm immediately going to work on a new chapter and I hope it will be ready soon

besides if i don't sago will yell at me again...and frankly...he's more scary then Mushra is T-T

Sorry to keep ya all waiting

R&R please!


	7. Westland's Dreandre

Chapter 6WESTLAND' DREANDRE

Disclaimer:

I do not and will never own Shinzo or it's characters

However I do own Westland -

Reviews:

Mushraluvr: even I don't know what's going to happen till the moment I write it my fingers seem to know the story where my head doesn't. School and work sucks For how Westland is, I'm not entirely done yet I wanted to sketch a land that's been trembling under need illegal experiments and war for five hundred years and I really hope I will be able too as the story continues

Mushra: I'm glad you like the story and I'm really sorry what I'm going to put you through for the rest of the story T-T don't kill me. And why I think Sago is scarier then you is simple Even if you would put me on fire I would still think you're cute and adorable….. sorry can't help it that every time I see you I want to pull you into a hug and smash Yakumo's head for being oblivious to you're heart. I like Sago but he's not cute and frankly at nights when he uses the flashlight and places it under need his face he can be scary sometimes

Kai-Seiyen: Don't worry about Westland, I'm still trying to sketch it properly and you'll see more about it from close by. I'm glad you liked the chappie and I will keep writing cause I don't wanna die T-T besides…..I love writing this fic to much as well as I love the review you guy's write me

….- don't leave me alone with both Mushra and Sago! Runs after you-

Windflame: Sorry it took so long but I'm here again You'll try to update soon yay! but take you're time with writing till you feel it's right, this little obsessed Windflame Shinzo story fan girl will wait forever…just like many of the others

To be honest I don't know any of the other Generals except Daku so I wouldn't know how to picture them Rusphine and Daku will be in here and I'm trying to remember that sea lord but I can't remember his name

Note to readers…HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm looking for the name of the sea lord general….please? '

Alright….the fic

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It wasn't like anything I had ever seen before. "Isn't it beautiful?" Satsuma asked me softly. I looked around. Everything I saw appeared almost death. A small stream of dirty water ran through the jungle of odd looking plants that had a gray like color. There were gold like plants moving slightly as a slight wind blew through the gully. "You grew up here?" I asked quietly. She nodded. "Yeah we did. Don't worry it looks better in the rain." "It looks like it hasn't rain in a long time." She nodded again. "It only rains once in a while here. Let's get down shall we?" _

I nodded as I followed her quietly to avoid being noticed.

Slowly we made our way into the jungle and I gasped as I smelled the smell of rotting plants. "Breath through you're mouth." I heard Satsuma say quietly. I looked up but to my surprise she wasn't to be seen anywhere. "Satsuma?…Where are you?" In front of me I saw a slight movement and suddenly she was standing right in front of me. "I'm right here." He looked at me confused with those bright green eyes of hers and I frowned. "I couldn't see you at all." To my surprise she giggled softly. "That's because of my clothing. I melt in with the jungle perfectly so bigger creatures can't find me." I nodded as I understood what she meant. "Here….take this robe. I'll hold the other end so you don't lose sight of me." Feeling a slightly like a baby I took the robe and followed her deeper into the jungle.

As we climbed over several plants I noticed that there were parts of buildings under need all that green as well. "What happened to all these buildings under need here?" Satsuma didn't bother to look at what I meant as she answered. "That were the buildings the humans used to live in. When their experiments went out of control they took over the buildings and torn them apart as they claimed Westland." I nodded and wondered how this land would look like without the plants.

covering my head as something huge and green flew over me with a loud sweep. I wasn't sure if I screamed or not but I couldn't care less as the thing came back at me. Something grabbed my arm pulling me with it and it took me a moment to realize it was Satsuma. As we moved forwards more huge green things started moving as well. I tripped over something on my path and as I let go of Satsuma's hand I landed face first on the ground. "Ow" I muttered as I heard several sounds behind me that scared the hell out of me and I was aware that I screamed as long thin brown needles came flying toward me. I rolled myself into a ball as the needles missed me barely. As the sounds stopped I enrolled myself and felt my heart beat in my troth. I heard footsteps moving my way and I expected it was Satsuma coming back for me.

I looked up and felt my heartbeat stop as I saw two huge green feet slowly walk towards me. Slowly I looked further up to see an enormous cactus coming toward me. "It walks….the plant walks….oh…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

"Can you please stop screaming?" I blinked in surprise and looked up again to see a pair of brown eyes look at me through small eyelids. This wasn't really what caught my attention as I saw a mouth full of brown needles that moved as the plant talked come towards me.

I screamed again and tried to get away from that thing by backing down on my hand and feet. I felt it grab my feet and pull me back towards him. If possible I screamed even harder as I was rudely lifted from the ground and flew through the air.

"COULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET, YOU'RE WAKING MY BABY." "AHHHhhh..h..h…" He turned around and below me I could see something that appeared to be a bed with a small cactus inside it. The eyes were closed and a small leave like hand was tucked inside the mouth.

I weakly stopped screaming and blinked several times as I looked at the small cactus. I could feel sweat run down my back as I hung there upside down. "Sorry?" I whispered not sure what was going on. The huge cactus signed in what sounded like relief and turned me around so I was looking at him. "Now then, if I let you down on my leave, will you keep quiet then and not scream again?" I blinked again and looked at his huge needlelike teeth. "W…will you e…e…eat m….me I…if I …I …..do that?" I stuttered. "Now why would I want to eat you? Don't you know that plants live on water and ground?" I quietly shook my head as he moved his leave like arm and placed me on a flat piece at the end of the leave. "Now tell me, what is a young Enterran like yourself doing here?" I swallowed and decided he wasn't all that evil as he appeared to be. "I'm looking for my friend." "You are looking for you're friend in Westland? Are you sure it is a friend you are looking for?" I stood up on his hand and nodded. "Yeah I'm sure." "Can't be helped then I suppose." He signed again and turned around again and started moving. "I'll bring you to the center of this jungle. That's where you are most likely to find you're friend." I fell on my butt as he started moving and decided to stay that way. "Why do you think that he will be there?" The cactus laughed. "Because every creature here knows the middle is the safest." "Oh."

"Now what is you're name little Enterran?" "Eh…Sago." I slowly crawled to the edge of his hand and looked at the jungle around me. I saw several other cactuses follow behind him and realized he was their leader. Some cactuses had flowers on top of their head and carried little cactuses. It appeared that they were the women. I looked around and saw that the entire jungle was alive. Every single plant moved either out of the way as my odd transportation walked through or greeted the plants. I looked up to the cactus as he spoke again. "Sago huh…well I am Dreandre. How big is you're friend?" I blinked at his question. "He is a little smaller then me…Why?" Dreandre laughed again. "Because it is a lot easier to find someone if you know his size in this land." "Oh..."That made sense to me. I smiled as I looked up to him. Now I could look at him closely I couldn't find any evil in his face at all. I frowned. "Why did you attack me back there?" Dreandre looked down at me. "You where with that little Enterran scum. I could see you were not from here and I didn't want to give those evil ones more servants." "Enterran scum? How do you mean?" Dreandre looked forward again. "That evil bird and her servants made little slaves to bring Enterran here for experiments."

I shook my head. "Satsuma isn't a servant of Rusphine. She was helping me to find my friend." "Satsuma huh. You were tricked then. Satsuma is one of Rusphine' most loyal helpers." "That can't be…." I shook my head unbelieving. "Satsuma was trying to help me find my friend. She leaded me here." "You were tricked by her. She used to be such a nice little experiment. But that bird can turn everyone evil if she has her eyes on you."

"No…." I shook my head violently as tears appeared in my eyes. "She was helping me." Dreandre laughed. "You really are a youngster aren't you. But do not worry. Satsuma is scared of me. She ran of when she saw me. Was she the friend you were looking for?" I shook my head still unable to believe Satsuma would betray me.

"No…my friend's name is Mushra. Rusphine took him away from me." "Mushra huh….never heard of him." I looked up to him again. 'You might know him under the name Mashura."

Dreandre stopped abruptly and I would have fallen out of his hand if he hadn't grabbed me. "What did you say you're friends name was?" "Mashura why?" "So Mashura has returned to Westland." He stopped walking and turned towards the buildings in the distance. "You know Mushra?" Slowly Dreandre nodded. "Little Mashura…I thought that damn bird would have turned him by now." "Turned?.. turned into what?" "One of her servants. Mashura was one of the most powerful humans she ever did experiments with." "Humans? Isn't he born as a experiment then?" Dreandre shook his needled head. "No.. Mashura was born as the son of a human and an Enterran. The leader of the Generals fell in love with a human and Mashura was born. When the Dark leader disappeared Rusphine killed his mother and used the kid in several experiments trying to make him her servant."

"A human servant? Weren't all the humans killed five hundred years ago?" "Yes, but a small group survived as they were captured by the Enterran Generals for experiments and breeding programs. But now there are only experiments left." "Oh." I couldn't imagine how those humans must have felt, knowing they were last of their kind. I wondered how Mushra felt and closed my eyes as I tried see his face. But none would come up. I opened my eyes again. "Is that where Mushra is?" Dreandre nodded. "If that damn bird returned Mashura here that is where he is." "Can you bring me there then?"

"You are no match to Rusphine Sago." I nodded. "I know that, I'm just a kid.. but this kid isn't letting his friend alone when he could be in danger." Dreandre looked at me for a while before he nodded. "Let's bring you there then." I nodded and prepared myself as he started walking again.

This time none of the other cactuses followed us. "Why aren't they following us?" "Because it is to dangerous for them to go there. Not many who go inside the buildings come back out unharmed." I nodded yet again. "So I heard." I kept my eyes sharp on the building we were heading for.

How closer we got to the building how less plants there were. Only a few gray plants were around the buildings and Dreandre stopped as the jungle stopped. "This is my end stop Sago." I looked at him. "Why?" "You might be brave young friend, but I have a family to think of. I do not wish to die yet."

I signed as he brought me down to the ground. I jumped of his hand and waved up to him. "Thank you for you're help." Dreandre nodded. "Good luck my young friend." I nodded and made my way towards the building he had pointed out to me…………………………………

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't believe I finally wrote a bit of a longer chapter

I hope it still makes sense to ya all '

Next chapter Mushra's gonna enter again!…I hope

Anyway….

Sago: You better be busy with a new chapter!

Me: eh….eh…well…I was writing but then a huge spider as big as my hand walked over my wall in front of me…and now I'm scared to go near my computer….

Sago: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCARED OF A SPIDER!

Me: B…but he was really that size (really was) and ….I'm afraid of spiders….really afraid.

Sago: THAT'S NO EXCUSE TO NOT WRITE A CHAPTER! START WRITING

Me with big teary eyes : H…Hai…..but…the spider…..  
Sago: GRRRRRR grabs a shoe and smashes the spider death against the wall.

Me: 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 IEUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

runs from computer screaming bloody murder at the corpse of a hand sizes spider against the wall.

Sago: Oh well….I better chase her….guess you have to wait for a new chapter till I calmed her down

Till then Read and Review to give this scaredy cat courage.


	8. Finding Mushraor not?

Chapter 7 FINDING MUSHRA…OR NOT?

Disclaimer:

I do not and will never own Shinzo or it's characters

I wouldn't be able to make such a great show

However I do own Westland, Satsuma and Dreandre

And every other creature you don't know from the series -

Reviews:

Kai-Seiyen: Yeah there really was a spider of that size on my wall… I am really afraid of spiders, ever since I was really little and saw a really big spider on my hand.

You liked the last chapter? I'm glad to hear that I thought I might have gone to far with Dreandre, but I like fantasy and it's easy to think of such creatures inside the world of Shinzo

For Satsuma……you'll just have to see and read to find out the truth

jumps in front of you. SAGO LEAVE HER ALONE!

Sago…Why?

Me: 0.0…..

Sago:…… darn it…kuso…. walks away

Mushraluvr: I've read The Phoenixs already I forgot that they used all the names there. Anyway. .thanks for letting me know

Windflame: glad you liked it I wrote down the names of the three lords you gave I can't picture Dyhanger or Gymaras at all, but I can really use Franken…. maybe

You writing a fanfiction about Sago huh should be interesting…as long as you don't hurt him too much, if you do I'm the one that has to bandage him all the time

But….it would be fun to see a fanfiction about Sago from you're artistic hands

**This chapter is for my loyal reviewers of this story;**

**Kai-Seiyen, Windflame and Mushraluvr**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How closer we got to the building how less plants there were. Only a few gray plants were around the buildings and Dreandre stopped as the jungle stopped. "This is my end stop Sago." I looked at him. "Why?" "You might be brave young friend, but I have a family to think of. I do not wish to die yet."

I signed as he brought me down to the ground. I jumped of his hand and waved up to him. "Thank you for you're help." Dreandre nodded. "Good luck my young friend." I nodded and made my way towards the building he had pointed out to me…………………………………

I ran passed leaves, plants and rocks as I slowly made my way over to the building I was heading too. When I finally did I hided behind a huge rock to see where the entry was. Several Enterran' walked up and down and I signed. Why was it never easy to enter somewhere. I chuckled slightly as I remembered the diamantes I had stolen a few months ago. I got them out of my pocket and looked at them. They could come in handy so I moved them into an easy reachable pocket of my blue cloak.

Slowly I ran from rock to rock as I got closer to the entry without being seen. As I was close by I noticed how big all these Enterrans were. There was no way I would be able to go inside unnoticed.

They were all very large and wore caps. With my twelve years I wasn't very sized or thick like them.

I looked around for something I would be able to use and my gaze fell upon two large sticks.

I ran to them and collected them as I hided behind my rock again. I torn a few strings from a plant near me. "I'm sorry." I whispered softly. The plant didn't react to me but moved away.

Then I started to bind the sticks on my legs. As I was done I signed and leaned against the rock again. "Now all I need is something to hide them with."

I felt something tab my feel and I looked down to see a branch tab my feet. "Huh, What do you want?" it didn't even surprise me that the branch was moving or tapping me. What did surprise me was the enormous cloak he was moving towards me. I took it from her and pulled it around me. How I knew it was a her I didn't know, but I just did.

I filled the sleeves up with death leaves to make me look thicker and closed the openings around my arms with more strings. The branch crawled under need the cloak and closed it from the inside. As I looked at myself I seemed to be thicker then I actually was. "Thanks." I murmured and I could feel the branch squeeze my ribs slightly in a way to say you're welcome. She moved down to the ground and helped me stand up. Wiggling and half falling I stood behind the rock who was still higher then me, but now only slightly.

When I felt sure enough of myself to start walking I moved from behind the rock and slowly walked to towards the entry. The branch helped me stabilize by functioning like a third leg and I was really thankful for her help. Without trouble, or being noticed I walked inside.

Inside there were two hallway's and I looked around to see what way I was suppose to go. The branch squeezed my right side and I looked right. "We have to go right?" She squeezed again what I took as a yes and started walking in that direction.

"Did Dreandre send you to help me?" Another squeeze. I nodded slowly as I buried myself deeper inside the cap. "Do you have a name?" Two squeezes. No. I bit my lower lip as I tried to come up with a name. "What about….Branny?…You like that name?" One squeeze. I smiled. "Good…Branny it is. Let's find Mushra shall we." Another squeeze before she curled un against my stomach.

We walked for a while like that and soon we reached another hallway. Several Enterrans walked over this one and I swallowed as I stepped into the hallway as well. Branny squeezed right so I moved towards the right. Several Enterrans looked at me curious but to my surprise no one stopped me. As fast as I could I walked further and soon I reached another hallway. Branny showed me the way again and I followed her directions as we got further and further inside the building. After a while we reached another building and we walked through that as well to another.

So far everything had gotten smoothly and without any problems. When we reached a highly guarded aria I got slightly worried when I saw we needed a pass to get through. But to my luck an not too big Enterran walked pass us around the corner and quickly we knocked him out and I stole his pass.

We got through then without problems and walked on through the halls quickly.

It seemed that the closer we got to the middle the more Enterrans there were. Branny pointed towards a door from under need the cloak and I nodded slightly. I made my way over to that door and opened it. I gasped as several Enterrans were inside the huge room. I bit my lip as I saw that no one looked up more then a moment to see who had come in. I moved to walked to the other door when something caught my eye. I saw a small set of key's lie on a table next to a sleeping Enterran. Carefully I took the key's in my hands and replaced them by my house key's. That way he wouldn't know so fast they were stolen. I smirked as I reached the door and walked out again.

As I turned and closed the door I looked right into big birdlike eyes. I swallowed as I saw Rusphine look at me suspiciously. "What happened to you?" I blinked as I pressed myself against the wall. "Huh? What…I mean…What do you mean.. General Rusphine?" I thickened my voice and made it sound lower and deeper. Rusphine looked over my body. "You look like you fell into the leaves of the poisoned plants." I blinked again, not sure what she meant. "Huh?" Rusphine signed and turned away from me. "You're new here aren't you. Stay away from the branches and plants outside this building. They contain poison and make you look like that." I nodded slowly as she walked away and let the breath go I didn't know I was holding. I watched her turn a corner without looking back at me and I turned to my left. "Poisoned plants?" I scratched my neck and chin and shrugged. "What did she mean by that." Under need the cloak I could almost feel Branny laugh as she shook slightly. I frowned and decided to walk into the direction that she had come out. It turned out to be one huge hallway without any stops and slowly I reached a new door.

The sticks attached against my legs were hurting me and were slowly sliding off but I didn't dare to stop and slide them back in place. Quickly I walked into the door and closed it behind me. As I turned I looked straight at an octopus like Enterran with a nurse head on. " Good grieve. The plants really got you didn't they." I felt myself blink again. "Huh?" She signed and took a mirror of a table and held it in front of me. "Victims never realize it before they are notified by others. You look horrible." I peeked into the mirror and felt my yawn fall to the ground.

My entire face was swollen up and covered in disgusting push. I carefully touched my face and noticed it was about twice the normal size. "As far as I can see you got lucky. Usually the plants use stronger poison to kill their victims. You only seem to be scratched by a branch." I blinked again and lowered my gaze to my cloak. I could feel Branny move against me slightly and realized.. or at least hoped she had scratched me to make me unrecognizable. "You just sit here then while I get some antidote." She walked away before I could nod so I leaned against the table.

I looked around the room when my gaze fell upon a window. I walked to it and opened the curtains hanging in front of it. As soon as I did my eyes grew wide. "Mushra."…………………………………

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter finished

Sago: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: euw…well you had to be unrecognizable else everyone would recognize you're cute face

Sago: Cute huh…I guess I can forgive you for doing that for me. Say so I found Mushra….but you are not going to show him?

Me: Nope, not yet

Sago: You're evil

Me: Yeah I am aren't I . evil laugh

Sago: sweatdrop Euw…Yeah….right…

A/N: the next chapter will take a little time, as you are used from me I started a new education for people who can't find a job for some reason and I have to take a stage (learning time with a company)for that. This stage is a bit tough and I can't seem to stay awake once I come home so I can only write in the weekend if I don't have to work. Sorry for that, but the next chapter should be on soon

Everyone….R&R please '


	9. Escaping

Chapter 8ESCAPING

Disclaimer:

I do not and will never own Shinzo or it's characters

I wouldn't be able to make such a great show

However I do own Westland, Satsuma and Dreandre

And every other creature you don't know from the series -

Reviews:

Windflame: you're right - that's where I got the idea from, but I also took some personal experience with poisoned plants so I knew exactly how his face looked, oh the itching…. I still haven't forgotten them, outside the looks from everyone I saw. Darn branches were poisoned and I didn't even realize it till someone screamed at my face -

Mushraluvr: Well…it's what you are, a loyal reviewer., the three of you are - and that was my way of thanking you since I'm horrible at writing request stories.

0.0…. I'm curious about what happened that Christmas - but where were those photo's uploaded?? Me curious!!!!

Mushra: I would never torture you….to badly - erm….sorry for this chapter…runs away crying sorry sorry sorry sorry…please forgive me…..

Chapter 8

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I looked around the room when my gaze fell upon a window. I walked to it and opened the curtains hanging in front of it. As soon as I did my eyes grew wide. "Mushra."…………………………………

I touched the thick glass as I scanned the other room. There was so much electrical stuff and machines in the room I slightly wondered how much it would all be worth. I saw all kinds of wires lead from the various machines towards the glass box where my friend was lying in. Mushra's eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping. Scanners moved through the further empty room to prevent anyone from entering. I could also feel that the glass was to thick to break. "He looks almost peacefully asleep doesn't he." I jumped at the voice of the octopus like doctor. I hadn't notice here return. "Almost?" I questioned as she took a small bottle with liquid and began rubbing my face with it. "You haven't heard of the treatment yet? Mashura escaped to the outside world and probably became contagious. They are using electrodes on him to disinfect him." "Why must he be disinfected?" The doctor laughed. "He interacted with normal Enterrans. Do you know how dangerous it is if a unstable test subject gets feelings?" I shook my head. "They wouldn't be able to control him anymore if those feelings would take over. They use the Electrodes to whip him from any feelings and memories he might have gotten for Enterrans." "So…they are hurting him?" I asked shocked as I stood up, ignoring her weak protest. "Of course, it's for his own good. If emotions will take over, he would lose his humanity and become a true Enterran. Then he would be useless for resource. Now sit back down and let me treat you." I shook my head as I grabbed the bottle of liquid. "I'll help myself." I ran out of the room before she could stop me and ran down the hallway's. I didn't pay attention to the Enterrans that stopped to look at me.

I stopped as I came near a strange sound coming from behind a door. I looked around to see if anyone was near before I bend down to look through the small peeping hole inside the door. I could see the exact same equipment I had seen before. "Bingo" I whispered. I looked at the door as I found a small entrance line that required a card. I took the card I had stolen earlier and quickly whispered a prayer as I put it inside the door. Red….red…red…shit. I looked around for a way to break in but couldn't find any. Suddenly a small beep caught my attention and I saw the small lamp beside the entrance line go from red to green. "Yes." I whispered triumphantly as I opened the door and closed it behind me again. I couldn't believe my luck at the moment. Fate really must love me. I moved away from the door and quickly walked to the box where Mushra laid in. From close by I could see he wasn't sleeping. His eyes were still closed but from here I could see he was in pain. "Damn it." I searched the sides of the box for a way to open the box but couldn't find one. "Mushra….Mushra open you're eyes." No reaction. I cursed under need my breath as I started pulling on the wires leading to the box. "AHHHHH." The loud scream coming out of Mushra startled me and I let go of the wire. Electricity ran through the box and Mushra screamed harder. "Mushra….MUSHRA." I hit the glass in despair. Why couldn't I open that darn box. "Having trouble intruder?"

Startled I turned around to the voice and stood face to face with Rusphine again. "How?" I breathed out painfully as she hit me against my chest, sending me flying against the wall. I crawled to my feet again and looked at the hideous bird. "I saw you through the window." She laughed and I looked up blindly to see the doctor from earlier standing behind the glass wall high above us. I quickly realized my mistake as she hit me again and send me crashing inside a different wall. Pain erupted my ribs and I gasped as I landed on the floor. Blood left my mouth as I coughs and I flinched at the sight of it.

"Why did you follow us?" "Mushra is my friend." Rusphine laughed again. The sound of her laugh made me wince. "Friendship doesn't mean anything. It only makes you weak. He probably doesn't even know who you are in the first place."

My hands turned into fists as I stood up again. "THAT"S A LIE!" I screamed. I wasn't sure why I was screaming but I knew I was. She was lying, I knew she was, she had to be. "Now is it really? Are you really sure it is a lie?" I nodded unable to use my voice at that moment. Rusphine laughed. "Such faith in you're friend then. At this moment Mushra doesn't know anything." "What do you mean?" I demanded from her as my gaze shifted to him again. "You never heard of pain breaking someone's memory?" She laughed again as I remained silence and spoke up again. "People close of their minds after terrible trauma or hurt. They tent to forget everything of value to them in order to survive."

"That's a joke right?" She laughed. "Guess you will never find out." I screamed as she threw several feathers at me. I ducked behind a machine and heard the feathers hit the heavy metal. "Crap." I knew I needed a diversion from her if I wanted to get close enough to Mushra to save him. I spotted a small stream of water near me and concentrated as I made it splash inside Rusphine's face hard. She screamed and I ran towards Mushra and broke the sticks from under my legs and forcefully hit the glass with them causing it to break. Immediately electricity yanked free from the scarves and ran through the entire room. It would have hit me too if Branny hadn't pulled out of my coat at the exact right moment catching a piece of glass and holding it above me. The electricity hit the glass and was send of to Rusphine with force. The bird General screamed and I didn't waist time to grab Mushra out of the box and pull him close to me as I started running out of the room.

Only moments later a loud alarm went off alerting every single Enterran in the building. "Crap." I murmured under my breath and yanked my coat lose so I wouldn't trip on it. I ran inside a room and hided under need a desk holding Mushra's body close to me. "Crap crap crap." "Sago?" I blinked as I heard the soft voice and looked down. Two bright blue eyes looked wearily into my own and I signed relieved. He hadn't forgotten me. "Are you alright Mushra?" He blinked once before slowly nodding. It was then that I noticed he was covered in blood. Small pieces of glass hung on his soft skin and I carefully started pulling them out causing him to growl in pain. "Sorry." Mushra shook his head as he moved out of my arms. "What happened?" I blinked as I looked at him. "You don't remember?" He shook his head. "Rusphine took you away." Mushra nodded as he sat up. "Where are we?" "Westland." At those words his head snapped up quickly to me. "You followed me to Westland?" I nodded. "Why?" He send me a blank look. "You're my friend." It seemed to confuse him but he couldn't answer me as suddenly the desk we were hiding under was yanked aside. My breathing stopped as I saw a huge blue armor wearing Enterran, who I knew as the Sea King General, look down at us. "Franken…."………………..

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, it took me so long to write this chapter. Gomen for it.

Can someone tell me how exactly General Franken looks?

R&R please

3


	10. Exploding Emotions

Chapter 9 EXPLODING EMOTIONS

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own Shinzo…. Just a big fan o

However I do own Westland, Satsuma and Dreandre

And every other creature you don't know from the series -

Reviews:

Mushraluvr: hehehehehehehe poor Mushra - don't worry I won't tell further. Takasi's you're sister right…and gaara her boyfriend…. If that is the Gaara I think it is, the redhaired assassin cutey then…lucky you! Oh my gosh I wish I had you're place! I love Gaara .

Show me the pic, show me the pic please please please!

Windflame: erm….there isn't going to be much fighting in it…I suck at fighting…well I suck at writing too but still…my fighting scene's suck even more sorry. You see him very shortly…very. Runs off for the water gun now aimed at her…SAGO!!! SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!

I got a pm asking me if this was a slash story. For everyone else who's wondering that. No, it will not be slash, only friendship.. brotherly friendship. Yakumo would kill me if I took Mushra off her -

Note: I don't exactly know how Franken looks since I got to rely on my memory of years ago, if I am off I'm sorry.

**This chapter is for Mushraluvr en Windflame, the two who guided me through this story the most and gave me lots of idea's and fun in my writing. I'm gonna miss you two!**

Chapter 9

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mushra shook his head as he moved out of my arms. "What happened?" I blinked as I looked at him. "You don't remember?" He shook his head. "Rusphine took you away." Mushra nodded as he sat up. "Where are we?" "Westland." At those words his head snapped up quickly to me. "You followed me to Westland?" I nodded. "Why?" He send me a blank look. "You're my friend." It seemed to confuse him but he couldn't answer me as suddenly the desk we were hiding under was yanked aside. My breathing stopped as I saw a huge blue armor wearing Enterran, who I knew as the Sea King General, look down at us. "Franken…."………………_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Huge black eyes looked down on me and Mushra as we stared back into them. His enormous blue armor shined in the flashing lights of the security as he looked down on us. "Do not be afraid, I am not here to hurt you." I blinked as I looked up to him confused. "What?" Franken ignored me as he turned toward Mushra. "Are you able to run Mashura?" He nodded as the Sea King helped him up. I stood up as well and made him lean on me a little. "Shall we go then? You need to hide under need my cloak." He pulled something from behind his back and I could see that it was a huge blue coat. Mushra and me worked out way under need it and Mushra stood on Franken' feet and I followed his example. "Smart plan Mashura. This way I can walk faster without being noticed."

He started walking through the different hallway's and sometimes I thought I recognized some of them. We walked like that for what seemed for hours when I finally saw the exit. Franken walked towards it without slowing down when several voices came to my ears. General Franken turned just in time to walk straight into a trap as several attacks were thrown at him and I knew nothing more as everything became dark………………………….

Slowly I opened my eyes and blinked a few times as I to adjust my eyes to a sudden lightness. As I could properly see again I could see that I was in some sort of a room full with wires and glass. I stood up and walked to the wall. "Sago!"

I looked towards the voice and saw Mushra standing in a similar glass box across of me. "So the boy finally woke up huh. I must say you helped me incredibly. It took me a long time to prove that Franken indeed was a traitor. Thanks to you I could finally eliminate him." I gasped as I looked at the En-card Rusphine was holding up. It showed a picture of the great SeaKing and I felt sad. He had died trying to help us. "You did a good job Satsuma."

I looked up sharply to see the little green Enterran smile at Rusphine. "Thank you master."

"Satsuma….why?" Satsuma laughed as she walked towards me. "You really believed my little act didn't you?" She touched the glass that shielded me from trying to murder her and laughed again. "I had gone to Flytown to find Mashura and bring him and the ones around him to here. And you followed me without a second thought, only thinking about you're little friend. How stupid."

I trembled as I felt tears appear in my eyes. "Yeah…stupid." I whispered as she turned away from me again and walked to Mushra's cage.

"Welcome back Mashura. Nice to see you again." She smiled when Mushra looked up to her murderously. "Rather hadn't seen you for a million years." "How mean, after all she did to bring you back here you treat her that bad. Maybe we need to learn you a small lesson." Mushra looked up to Rusphine with pure hatred in his eyes. "You can't hurt me." "Oh, but I'm not going to hurt you. You see, I found out that if you want a enemy to cooperate all you have to do is threaten his loved ones."

"What do you mean?" Rusphine laughed as she turned toward me and pushed a button.

Electrics ran through my cage full force and I screamed in pain as they hit me. From far away I could hear a voice screaming to stop hurting me but I couldn't place it as my knees budged under me and I fell on the ground. The electronics stopped and I slowly blinked with my eyes as I heard more screaming. But this time it were female voices. I looked up to see that everything was on fire.

Gasping I slowly stood up and quickly looked towards Mushra's cage. The glass had broken down in what looked like an explosion and smoke surrounded huge flames that surrounded the entire room.

"Mushra…. Mushra!" I screamed his name. I couldn't see him anywhere.

Rusphine screamed as flames surrounded her and Satsuma carted as a flame hit her directly.

Out of Mushra's cage a fire surrounded figure appeared and as the smoke started to lie down I could see that it was Mushra who was standing in the flames. But he seemed older, taller and wore a red armor that surrounded every part of his body leaving only his lower face and eyes visible.

"Mushra." I whispered. I touched the glass of my cage and drew back my hands with a scream. The glass was hot, like it was also on fire and I could see cracks appear where my hands had been.

I concentrated and called some water to me and threw it to the glass. It immediately broke into thousands of pieces. I covered my head with my arms and decided that I wanted a helmed and a coat to protect me for things like these. When the glass stopped falling I stepped out of my cage in time to see Mushra cornering Rusphine who was still walking away from the flames.

"I told you to leave him alone. Now you must pay." His voice was deeper then I remembered it to be but it indeed sounded like Mushra. "Flame of the Phoenix!" More fire appeared around and I screamed as a phoenix made out of fire appeared.

Someone picked me up from the ground and shielded me from the flames as it ran away with me. I held onto it tightly with my eyes closed till I felt the wind blow around me. Slowly I opened my eyes as I felt I was being set down. I looked up and looked straight into Mushra's eyes. Everything else on his body had changed but his eyes were the same. I gasped relieved. "You're alright." "Yes, are you alright?" I nodded and saw him look toward the building. I followed his gaze and saw that the entire building was burning. "Everything is on fire." "Yeah." He turned toward me and a smile reached his face before his eyes closed and he fell toward me. I reached forward to catch him and as I did he changed back into the boy I knew. I collected him in my arms and sat down on the rock he had landed us on.

"Everything will burn down to the ground." "Yes, and then rain will come to wash away the rest of the Enterrans. Westland will be owned again by the experiments." I looked up to see Dreandre standing behind me. "Dreandre…" "Look up Sago, clouds are already collecting themselves above Westland. After every great fire, water will come to heal the wounds that were caused by the fire."

He held out his leave and I lifted Mushra up in my arms as I stepped onto his "hand".

"I see you found you're friend." I nodded and looked down at Mushra's unconscious face. He seemed peaceful and I couldn't help but to smile.

"It is no longer save here for Enterrans. You need to make sure you are away from here when the rain comes." "What is going to happen?" "We experiments will claim back our land from the Enterrans." I nodded slowly as I felt something leave my waist. Branny slide down my leg and nestled itself around Dreandre' arm. "Branny?" "She did her duty of helping you find you're friend. Now it is time for her to return to her family." Dreandre started walking. "Where are we going?" I asked as I sat down. "I will bring you two to the edge of the cliff. From there you will be on your own."

At the Edge Dreandre brought us up and let us by the rock were I had hidden our stuff. "Farewell little water Enterran. Look after Mashura and stick together." I nodded. "Thank you for everything Dreandre." He put up his leave and turned around and walked away again.

I unburied our stuff and sat down on the rock holding Mushra's still form in my arms. He had Hyper changed…so that meant he was a real Enterran now, cause only Enterrans could Hyperchange.

I nodded to myself before I felt Mushra stir in my arms. I looked down. "Mushra?" He blinked and frowned before his blue eyes slowly opened and looked into mine. "Sago?" He seemed confused and slowly he sat up. "What happened?" I looked back at the burning buildings. "You defeated Rusphine." Mushra looked up to me even more confused. "Defeated who?" I blinked confused before a conversation not so long ago came back to me.

"_You never heard of pain breaking someone's memory?" She laughed again as I remained silence and spoke up again. "People close of their minds after being through terrible trauma or seeing lots of hurt. They tent to forget everything of value to them in order to survive."_

I nodded slowly understanding now what she had meant. "Sago? Who is Rusphine?" I smiled. "It doesn't matter Mushra, all that matters is that we are both alright, and that we are together." Mushra frowned to me. "You're a crazy person Sago." I laughed. "Yeah...I guess so." We looked at each other and we both laughed. I looked up as thick raindrops started to fall down in rapid speed. "Dreandre was right…after every fire, rain comes." I smiled as I looked towards the invisible cliff. Mushra looked at me like I was crazy before he shook his head. " Whatever. Let's find some shelter shall we?" I nodded and laughed to him. And I just knew that whatever was going to happen everything would turn out alright, as long as we stayed together.

Of course I hadn't counted on getting arrested only four years later for stealing some diamantes. Which I hadn't done thank you very much. But bye that incident I got separated from Mushra for a few months. When the police finally discovered that I indeed was innocent I learned that Mushra had left. I stayed in Flytown, knowing that Mushra would return there. And when he did he traveled with a human girl named Yakumo and asked for my help. My entire world went upside down again, but what would you expect when you are best friends with someone like Mushra.

And that's how our main adventure started….

THE END

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow…I can't believe it took me almost a year to finish this one. My third baby…my first Shinzo fic I know it sucks…but I had fun writing it and hope you enjoyed it too

Gets smacked on the head by Sago: What is that ending for?

Me:…well…it's true isn't it?

Sago: Yeah but it sucks….you take the nice ending completely down

Me: ….should I erase it?

Sago: ….No…you wrote it so leave it there

Me: Okay - …so what now?

Sago: How about you say goodbye to you're reviewers.

Me: do I have to?

Sago: Yeah….unless you want to start a new fic for Shinzo.

Me: 0.0 …hell no, I'm going to hide from the tomatoes and water guns right now and never coming back

THANKS FOR READING and I'll miss you all so much!!


End file.
